


Kua Hinga Te Kauri O Te Wao Nui A Tāne.

by I_have_a_Mycroft_of_my_very_own



Series: Suilad Aran Thranduil [31]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Uhm, because IDK what I did, general warniness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 05:42:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3197522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_have_a_Mycroft_of_my_very_own/pseuds/I_have_a_Mycroft_of_my_very_own
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the tree that was their family, their branches were the only ones still attached.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kua Hinga Te Kauri O Te Wao Nui A Tāne.

On the tree that was their family, their branches were the only ones still attached, and they were bent, but they were not yet broken.

There were always half finished sentences and words left to trail off into non-existence. There were always looks that existed for microseconds, and actions which spoke louder than words. There was always a lot of silence. The air thick with words never spoken, and things never heard. There was always a void. The distance between them vast, an arm’s length in size, with a rickety bridge that spanned the gap, no one dared to cross. They were always so close, but just far enough away as to be too far.

They would journey for weeks, sometimes even months, in order to be able to stand before the other and say nothing at all. They would spend days planning all the things they’d never say, and working up the nerve to never say them. They would search the world to find each other, but they couldn’t seem to reach each other even when they were standing side to side. Every movement was like taking one step forward and three steps back.

If a tree falls in the forest, and no one is around to hear it, does it still make a sound? 

**Author's Note:**

> Title is a Maori proverb that means 'the mighty Kauri has fallen in the forest of Tāne' Tāne Mahuta is the Maori God of the Forest and the Kauri are giant trees that are beloved by the Maori people. This proverb is used when someone important has passed away. Tāne Mahuta is also a Kauri tree and also the tree from Avatar (or at least was the inspiration for the tree from Avatar), and I can't describe to you how much we love this tree, man. During the drought we had in 2013 10,000 liters of water was diverted from a nearby stream to Tāne Mahuta because the tree was showing signs of dehydration. Plus, during filming for Avatar, the entire country went into uproar when James Cameron asked if they could cut down the tree for the movie, literally the entire country was upset and angry by this. We love our trees.


End file.
